Consciência Original
by Diana Lua
Summary: Sob a ameaça do imperador das trevas o delicado vento, junto com a mensagem de sangue nas pétalas das saras, carregou uma consciência... provocando um encontro entre os espíritos elevados homem e deusa , que seria imprescindível à fatídica reso
1. Prelúdio

  
  


**_ Prelúdio  
_**

  
  
  
Passa-se entre os capítulos 10 e 11 dos Ova's da Saga de Hades ou/e entre os mangás 36 e 37,  
  
onde,  
  
o vento, junto com a mensagem de sangue nas pétalas das saras, carregou uma consciência...  
  
  
Consciência esta, que poderia ser a alma, mas não necessariamente...  
  
  
Nada é físico... apenas pensamentos, diálogos telepáticos... dele,  
  
ora consigo mesmo...  
  
ora com ela...  
  
no fim e enfim, a resolução...  
  
o entendimento...  
  
  
Pois de certa forma o espírito - a consciência espiritual - está ligado ao mundo.  
  
Talvez através de nossa aura, nosso cosmo... quem pode saber?  
  
  
Mas a verdade é que "sentimos" aquilo que devemos fazer...  
  
Então aqui está o encontro e o entendimento de dois cosmos...  
  
Sua comunicação e sua percepção...  
  
Tocando-se levemente,  
  
Impulsionados pelo vento... 


	2. Consciência Original

  
  
Eterna...  
Primeva...  
Para sempre existente...  
  
Assim é a Alma.  
  
Para ela, não há nascimento nem morte.  
Uma vez consciente, ela jamais cessará de existir.  
Mesmo se exterminado o corpo...  
  
Adaptado de: _Bhagavad-Gita,_ Cap._ 2, 21:20  
  
  
  
  
  
** Consciência original  
  
**_   


  
  
  
Vida e Morte.   
  
São duas simples palavras.   
  
Dois simples estados.   
  
Duas simples certezas.  
  
  
Ambos estão interligados diretamente; impossível é separá-los.  
  
Sem vida não há morte. Sem morte não há vida.  
  
  
Assim como o Tudo, possuem seu oposto, e, sem ele não podem existir.  
  
  
Por que então ter tanto horror, medo e dor, ao pensarmos em um deles; enquanto o outro traz-nos tanta alegria, felicidade e harmonia?  
  
Porque somos humanos.  
  
Mesmo eu, sendo o mais próximo dos deuses; mesmo ela, sendo a encarnação de uma poderosa deusa; mesmo nós, ainda conservamos a essência humana.  
  
  
E os humanos existem por uma razão.  
  
Qual?  
  
Cabe a cada um descobrir a sua... se desejar.  
  
  
Assim... o medo é proveniente de extinguirmos sem ter completado nossa missão neste mundo.  
  
Mas devemos entender que a morte não é o fim e sim uma passagem.  
  
...espero que ela me entenda...  
  
Àquele que entender isso, pode se aproximar mais dos deuses.  
  
**_

Namida Yori mo  
Iasashii uta o  
  
Uma canção é mais  
agradável do que lágrimas.  
  


_** Ainda sim...   
  
Não é fácil compreender o ciclo da vida, o ciclo do universo; a Criação, a Existência, a Destruição.  
  
A jornada do saber e do existir é árdua, mas com certeza é recompensadora...  
  
  
Na vida...  
  
Nem sempre o que é mais fácil ou mais agradável, é o melhor ou mais correto.  
  
No entanto, pode ser...  
  
  
Depende de nosso conhecimento, de nossa sabedoria,  
  
...de nossa vontade fazer os acontecimentos, dantes tristes, agradáveis. Ou não...  
  
  
Mesmo que pareça doer, nem sempre a dor é verdadeira ou necessária...  
  
Talvez ela esteja aí... por termos nos acostumado com ela,   
  
e pode ser... que seja mais simples sentir a dor do que aceitar o fado.  
  
**_

Kanashini yori  
Sono noku mori wo  
  
Leve esse calor,  
Ao invés da tristeza.  
  


_** Por isso eu quero que perceba,  
  
Com serenidade ao invés da tristeza...  
  
Assim como eu pude perceber...  
  
Nesse momento, para que possamos enfrentar os obstáculos... Ela é necessária.  
  
Por isso já tomei a minha decisão. E ela já foi cumprida.  
  
  
Não chore, apenas entenda...  
  
Apenas lembre-se...  
  
Você é uma deusa Athena, deve saber...  
  
  
A morte não é o fim de tudo.  
  
A morte é apenas uma transição.  
  
  
Athena, você não se lembra...  
  
que a morte não é algo definitivo...?  
  
Eu me lembrei...  
  
  
Há coisas que não devíamos esquecer...  
  
  
...finalmente chegou a minha hora de deixar fisicamente este mundo.  
  
E eu já o deixei uma vez, mas tive que voltar.   
  
Por você...  
  
  
_ Sim eu me lembro... Shaka...  
  
Você voltou porque lutava pela justiça.  
  
E apesar de Nada, nem o bem nem o mal, serem absolutos...  
  
Você percebeu o que realmente era justo.  
  
  
_ Então... agora devo deixá-lo novamente, também por você.  
  
Espero que entenda o que deve ser feito.  
  
  
... esta mensagem, assim como o que a compõe, é apenas símbolo...  
  
As pétalas das saras, o meu sangue...  
  
Arquétipos duais,  
  
mas... se pensarmos bem, Complementares.  
  
**_

Sekai ga sonnanimo  
Kantann ni kawaru to wa   
Omowakonai kedo  
  
O mundo,  
Não acho que mudará  
Tão facilmente.  


_**  
Sei que imediatamente não será fácil...  
  
Nem para você, nem para eles...  
  
Porém, eu espero que me entendam, e também... me perdoem.  
  
  
Não só a mim...  
  
  
Ninguém está livre de errar... nenhum humano...  
  
  
O perdão...  
  
não é fácil, mas talvez devamos aprendê-lo; eles devem aprender...  
  
  
Simplesmente aceitar...  
  
  
Por isso, mostre-lhes!  
  
... o caminho.  
  
**_

Shizuka ni yami o tokashite  
  
"Silenciosamente dissipa a escuridão."  
  


_** Mostre-lhes...  
  
que nada é o que parece ser...  
  
as coisas são mutáveis... a vida é mutável...  
  
... talvez seja...  
  
  
Mesmo quando o caminho for árduo,  
  
quando for pedregoso...  
  
quando for escuro...  
  
quando Nada tiver sentido e Tudo parecer impossível...  
  
Mostre-lhes, que há uma chama...  
  
quente. Uma luz... ofuscante.  
  
  
A esperança existe!?  
  
Está ela guardada no Nada invisível que tudo compõe da nossa existência;  
  
Ínfima... e esplendorosa.  
  
  
Faça com que acreditem...  
  
Pois ela, a Esperança, também é traiçoeira.  
  
Ludibria-nos... vestindo-se de desespero.  
  
E aparece-nos das formas mais assustadoras.  
  
A morte é uma delas; talvez...  
  
**_

Aruite aruite mi o tomonau  
  
Ande e continue andando e isso tornará verdade.  
  


_** A verdade é um presente dos deuses, tal sua grandiosidade.  
  
  
Infelizmente,  
  
mesmo através de um longo tempo, para as pessoas,  
  
é difícil alcançar a verdade.  
  
  
Tudo neste mundo é efêmero.  
  
Tudo que vive deve morrer.  
  
  
Restará apenas a Essência...  
  
  
Sendo assim...  
  
Será o medo realmente necessário?  
  
**_

Yukkuri demo  
Chikazu keru kara   
Yume no kekera  
Daisuki na hito  
  
Mesmo que devagar  
Eu posso me aproximar  
De um caco do meu sonho,  
Com a pessoa que eu amo.  


_**  
Shaka... eu... eu posso entender...  
  
Mas...  
  
para as pessoas não é fácil...  
  
Não é fácil entender e tão pouco aceitar.  
  
Durante toda a vida, procura-se Viver, sonhar e sonhar...  
  
  
Não é fácil abandonar tudo isso.  
  
Não é fácil deixar tudo que se perseguiu,  
  
que se cuidou, que se alimentou, que até pode ter crescido...  
  
lentamente... com carinho, com esmero...  
  
deixar tudo escapar... fugir por entre os dedos...  
  
como a água límpida... a areia fina...  
  
inalcançáveis ao toque físico novamente.  
  
  
Sendo levado por algo desconhecido... para algo inimaginável...  
  
  
Athena... não é fácil... mas, talvez, também não seja tão difícil.  
  
Nossa vida nada mais é que um lapso de tempo desprezível...  
  
aos olhos do universo... do Tudo... e dos deuses.  
  
  
Cabe-nos a satisfação de viver esse Nada que nos é emprestado...  
  
apenas devolvendo-o, depois, ao verdadeiro dono.  
  
  
E...  
  
nossos sonhos...   
  
mesmo as quimeras mais inalcançáveis...  
  
quem sabe... já são realizadas a cada instante de nossas vidas.  
  
Se assim quisermos...  
  
**_

Omoi egaita  
Ai no katachi wa  
Zuttozutto sagashi tsuzukete  
Anata no tame ni  
  
A forma do amor  
Que eu sonhei;  
Que procurei por tanto tempo;  
Encontrei em você.  
  


_** Tudo isso... tudo isso... não passa de suposição.  
  
  
A verdade não é única.  
  
Seria única se nós não fossemos únicos.  
  
Somos... únicos?  
  
  
Não importa...   
  
Não importam as respostas...   
  
Ou importam?  
  
  
Às vezes na vida, sonhamos...  
  
Então passamos a vida em busca desse sonho.  
  
Poderá ele se realizar?  
  
Talvez...  
  
  
... você entende Athena?...  
  
_ Entendo Shaka...  
  
Eu já posso entender...  
  
  
A verdade é que as respostas sempre estão conosco.  
  
Os sonhos, as coisas a serem feitas dependem de nós.  
  
Somente de nós...  
  
  
Obrigada meu amigo, agora eu já posso me decidir.  
  
Eu sei o que quero  
  
Sei o que tenho que fazer  
  
Acho que sempre soube, só não queria ver...  
  
  
Ás vezes procuramos tanto algo...   
  
e de repente nos damos conta que esse algo sempre esteve perto de nós...  
  
Tão perto, mas tão perto...  
  
  
Teria sido esse tempo de procura perdido então...?  
  
Não, talvez não, talvez apenas ainda não fosse o tempo certo de encontrar.  
  
**

Dekiru koto nante  
  
Talvez há algo que eu possa fazer.  
  


** Por isso talvez o sofrimento seja necessário.  
  
Por isso talvez as coisas ruins, sejam necessárias.  
  
Por isso, talvez, a Morte seja necessária.  
  
  
O Equilíbrio é tudo neste mundo...  
  
Enganei-me ao pensar que as dualidades eram mais que sacras,  
  
O Equilíbrio na verdade é o carro que rege o Universo.  
  
  
Por isso há realmente algo que eu posso fazer...  
  
Posso aceitar.  
  
  
Posso aceitar aquilo que a vida e o destino me impõe...  
  
Àquela solução da qual às vezes temos tanto medo...  
  
  
A vida é uma balança, e a morte existe para manter o seu equilíbrio...  
  
**

Aishita koto   
Nai kamo shirenai  
  
Mas talvez  
eu não ame você.  
  


** Como você disse Shaka, nada disso pode ser verdade...  
  
Mas não importa.  
  
  
A vida é uma enorme roda, que gira e gira  
  
Faz conosco o que quer e bem entende.  
  
Depois nos joga para fora da roda  
  
Para o sono eterno da morte.  
  
  
O que importa se estamos errados?  
  
Nem sempre a verdade é verdadeira...  
  
Nem sempre as mentiras são falsas...  
  
  
Tudo varia nessa vida,  
  
Tudo depende de quem e como vê as coisas...  
  
O belo, pode ser feio  
  
O rico, pode ser pobre  
  
O ruim, pode ser bom  
  
O vazio, pode ser cheio  
  
O ódio, pode ser amor  
  
Tanto quanto, o amor, pode ser ódio...  
  
**

Demo sore demo  
Furete itaiyou  
  
Mas mesmo que seja assim  
quero estar com você  


**  
A única coisa que importa é os olhos de quem vê  
  
E o que vê  
  
E o que sente  
  
Aí sim, aparecem as verdades...  
  
Aí sim, aparecem as respostas...  
  
Mesmo que seja por um momento,  
  
Mesmo que seja por um instante...  
  
Mesmo que esse ínfimo tempo,  
  
... mais ínfimo que a própria vida...  
  
Seja o instante do adeus...  
  
o último adeus antes de entregar aquilo que nos foi emprestado...  
  
Esse efêmero momento, valerá mais que a eternidade  
  
Pois nele estarão contidos todos os seus segredo, todos os seus mistérios...  
  
Conseqüentemente... todos os mistérios do mundo...  
  
**

Kanashimi yori  
Sono noku mori wo  
  
Leve esse calor   
ao invés da tristeza.  
  


** A morte não é o fim de tudo.  
  
A morte é apenas uma transição.  
  
A morte não é algo definitivo...  
  
  
Há coisas que não devíamos esquecer...  
  
  
Eu me lembrei... Shaka...  
  
Por isso vá... já entendi o seu recado...  
  
logo minha alma se juntará a sua...  
  
  
Preciso apenas fazer uma coisa...  
  
Preciso apenas dar o meu adeus...  
  
Adeus a esse mundo que eu tanto amei...  
  
  
Amei?...  
  
  
Não importa mais...  
  
quero apenas me despedir...  
  
me despedir, para poder protegê-lo...  
  
**

Kurukuru mawaru  
Chikayuugi   
Kurukuru kawaru  
  
Giros e Giros...  
A Terra  
Muda...  
  


**_ Não existe só o sofrimento.  
  
A alegria também tem seu lugar...  
  
O universo é assim.  
  
Tudo no mundo muda a cada instante  
  
É como um movimento constante  
  
  
As flores desabrocham e murcham.  
  
As estrelas brilham e um dia se apagam.  
  
Até mesmo a terra, o sol, nossa galáxia...  
  
Todo o universo um dia vai desaparecer.  
  
A vida de um homem...  
  
... comparada a isso, equivale a um piscar de olhos.  
  
Neste ínfimo lapso temporal, o homem nasce, ama, odeia...  
  
... ri, chora...  
  
... luta, fere-se...  
  
... fica feliz, fica triste...  
  
e por fim, tomba em um sono eterno chamado morte.  
  


**_ Jikan sekai no hate ni  
  
Para no tempo do fim do mundo  
  
_**

Tudo, um dia terá valor e significado  
  
Mesmo que esse dia seja àquele, no qual nos juntaremos ao Caos...  
  
ao Tudo... ao Nada...   
  
à Origem e ao Fim...  
  


** Ai wo yorokobi noserunoni  
Yume wo  
  
Enviar Amor, Felicidade  
E meus sonhos...  
**

  
Então, nesse momento tudo será perfeito  
  
  
Não haverão respostas,  
  
pois as perguntas já não serão necessárias  
  
  
Não haverão sentimentos bons ou ruins,  
  
tudo será Equilíbrio e a Temperança nossa reguladora  
  
  
De forma que o bem e o mal estarão lado a lado  
  
Como o amor e o ódio  
  
Como o claro e o escuro  
  
  
Misteriosamente...  
  
Aceitaremos... Tudo  
  
  
Nesse momento meus sonhos estarão realizados.  
  
Ou talvez... eles já não sejam mais necessários...  
  
**  
Araya Shiki...  
  
**

  
~*~*~*~~*~~~*~~*~*~*~  
Diana C. Figueiredo  
(Diana Lua)  
  
  
**Inicio:** domingo, 15 de junho de 2003, 02:35:30  
  
**Fim:** terça-feira, 28 de outubro de 2003, 00:58:22  
  


  
# A música utilizada no capitulo é a abertura da saga de Hades nos Ova´s. Tradução de Mime e Kaminari, adaptada por mim.  
# No texto existem fragmentos de falas retiradas dos Ova´s, Manga e da série (saga do Santuário), colocados na integra. Esses fragmentos, bem como Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seya) pertencem exclusivamente a Masami Kurumada.  
  
  



End file.
